A Study in Magic
by officerpavelchekov
Summary: John, Sherlock and Molly go to Hogwarts and meet the son of the famous Harry Potter. What mystery will ensue? Will follow the TV series and is New Generation Potter. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle... I haven't really figured this whole thing out yet.


John always knew he was going to Hogwarts. He, his parents, and his sister Harriet had gone to Diagon Alley and bought their supplies last week (even though he begged them to go months before his supply list arrived).

He had grown up with magic all around him and already seen his sister board the train for two years now, but he still couldn't contain his excitement when the scarlet steam engine came round the bend of Platform 9 and 3/4.

"Mum look! It's here! It's here! It's here!" John squealed with joy. He grabbed his cart and made ready to push his way through the crowd to get to the front of the train when his mum grabbed him and planted a big kiss on his right cheek. "Mum!" John said, his cheeks burning.

"I can't believe it... my baby boy is already going to Hogwarts!" John's mum sniffed and wiped her eyes with a tissue. "Promise me you'll write every day and you remember how to tie the letter on his leg?"

"He knows sweetheart. I'm sure he knows." John's father said with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face. "Good luck m'boy."

"Thanks dad." John said with a smile plastered to his face. He couldn't wait till the sorting ceremony. Everyone told him that it was completely natural to feel nervous, but he wondered if it was natural to not care about the house he were put in, as long as he was happy there. As he gave his luggage to the porter and boarded the train.

As John began to look around for a free space in a compartment, he couldn't help but notice a commotion on the platform. A young, very tall boy, maybe about John's age was arguing with a much larger boy, only a little older than Harriet with a disgusted look on his face. John couldn't make out much but the word 'freak' was yelled by the older one as he walked off with a couple who must have been his parents.

"Probably a muggle-born." John said to himself, not realizing that he wasn't alone in the hallway.

"What's a muggle?" A voice whispered. John turned and found himself looking downwards at a girl about his age. She was very short, even compared to him with hair brown like chocolate.

"Oh hello... didn't see you there."

"What's a muggle?" The girl asked again, louder this time. As if she was more sure of herself this time.

"What's a- oh yes a muggle. A muggle is someone who doesn't have magical powers. And a muggle-born is someone who is magical but is born into a muggle family." John finished.

"Oh." The girl said softly. She was very pretty, but she seemed very shy.

"Do ya want to look for a compartment together?" John asked, breaking the awkward silence that had descended on the room. He needed to find one anyway and he didn't want to leave the girl to try and find one by herself.

"Okay." She said, studying her shoes and shifting her weight from foot to foot.

They continued down the hallway looking for a compartment to share with someone. They found nothing until they came to one with one other person it.

"Do you mind if we share this with you?" John asked the other boy.

"No, there's plenty of room." He said gesturing to the empty bench opposite him.

The two sat down, and Molly took out a book and began to read quietly. "So, what's your name then?" John looked at the boy curiously.

"Albus." The boy said. "Albus Severus Potter."

Molly's face jerked up from her book. "Not the son of _the_ Harry Potter?"

"The one and only! Well I guess not the only. I have a brother and a sister. But my sister is too young and my brother left me to hang out with his friends."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's nothing new. He does this all the time. So, what do they call you two?" Albus asked curiously.

"Well I'm Molly and this is..."

"I'm John. John Watson." John said smiling.

"Well nice to meet you John and Molly."

"Nice to meet you too!" They said at the same time. John laughed, and he couldn't believe he had two friends already_! I have a feeling this will be a great year_, John thought to himself as the train chugged along to Hogwarts.


End file.
